


Young and Beautiful

by jeffgangfan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Old Age, happiness, safe, they are old now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffgangfan/pseuds/jeffgangfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, Percy had never thought telling Nico that the son of Hades was beautiful all the time would cause an uncalled-for side effect. Yes, he wanted Nico to believe his whispered words, but he didn't expect Nico to put so much emphasis on them. No, not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Rick Riordan does.

Apparently, Percy had never thought telling Nico that the son of Hades was beautiful all the time would cause an uncalled-for side effect. Yes, he wanted Nico to believe his whispered words, but he didn't expect Nico to put so much emphasis on them. No, not at all.

One morning, he found Nico standing in front of the mirror, shirtless. The son of Hades, though had gained quite a lot of dimples, was still a wonder to behold from behind. Or so Percy thought, because Nico seemed to be unhappy with what he saw in the mirror. Nico touched his cheeks. Then his own chapped lips. Then the creases on his forehead and at the end of his vibrant eyes. Percy had always love the brown eyes that Nico possessed and he could still stare at them for hours.

"I'm old." Nico commented, turning back to face Percy. He obviously had seen his husband in the mirror. So Percy approached and wrapped his arms around Nico from behind, loving the scent of soap and fresh clothes that the son of Hades held.

"I can't believe that we get to be together for so long." Percy kissed Nico's hair, happy that it still curled at Nico's neck. "We are close to spending a lifetime together."

Later, he still wondered how he could have made death seem so happy.

"I'm happy, too." Nico turned to look at Percy. "But, I'm not beautiful anymore."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"Do you still find me attractive? Am I still beautiful to you?" Nico clarified his questions with even more questions, his voice low as if he didn't want to know the answer.

Percy scanned Nico with a smile on his face to assure his husband. Aside from his face, old age also made Nico's shoulders less proud and more slumped. He had gained a small bulk of fat at his belly despite his daily exercises. Nico's body was littered with dimples, which were common for old people. Yet, none of those facts bothered Percy, even the slightest.

"I think you're beautiful. Always. Because you are you and I am happy that I have you in my life."

"Aww." Nico smiled, his eyes youthfully bright. He pulled Percy close to peck on his lips. Romantic and extreme gestures are naturally reduced to chaste ones because they liked the safe feeling a forehead kiss or hand holding provided them.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Thank you for being my husband."

"Who else would be?"

"Aww, come on."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this. I wrote this in one of my study breaks!
> 
> Please leave comments because I sincerely want to know what you guys think.


End file.
